Ellisha Allen
Verstorben (Hat mit dem Spielen aufgehört) Ellisha ist eine schöne, junge und impulsive Frau. Ihre Eltern waren sowohl Wiesländer (mütterlicherseits) als auch Hochländer (väterlicherseits) dabei kommt Ellisha klar nach ihrer Mutter. Sie entscheidet stehts aus ihrem Bauchgefühl heraus. Freunde und Familie sind ihr sehr wichtig.Trotz ihres Aussehen ist sie in keinster weise Eingebildet, sie ist sich jedoch ihrer Schönheit bewusst und nutzt dies klar zu ihrem Vorteil. Dank ihres Aussehens und ihrer Herkunft stehen ihr alle Türen offen. Doch sie entschied sich mit 14 Tänzerin zu werden und mit 16 einer Abenteurergilde beizutreten, anstelle mit der feinen Gesellschaft Ul'dahs zu verkehren. (siehe Geschichten) Männer und Frauen sind gleichermaßen von ihr fasziniert. Ihre Attraktivität wird nur noch übertroffen von ihrem Charme, ihrer Freundlichkeit und ihrer Sturheit. Jedoch hat sie genau deshalb auch oft Probleme. Wenn sie mal nicht von ihren Auftraggebern angegraben wird, wird sie von ihnen nicht ernst genommen. Darüber hinaus ist sie auch überaus stur. Leider führte dies auch schon zu einem Vorfall in der Wüste (siehe Geschichte: Der erste Solo Auftrag) Ihre zwei größten Ziele sind momentan Ishgard und die Liebe ihres Lebens Heiraten, dieser ist momentan in Ishgard unterwegs...im Grunde also ein Ziel. Ursprünglich wurde Ellisha mit Schneeweißer Haut geboren. Dazu kommt noch das Ihre Eltern sowohl Wiesländer (mütterlicherseits) als auch Hochländer (väterlicherseits) waren, wobei Ellishas aussehen eindeutig ihrer Mutter stammt. Ihre Eltern unternahmen alles um diese zu erhalten da der zukünftige Bräutigam ein berühmter Händler aus Ul´dah (nicht näher erwähnt) Ellishas Wunderschöne weiße Haut erhalten lassen wollte. Aber besonders ihre beiden Unterschiedlichen Augenfarben die, die Farben von Smaragden und Aquamarinen haben, taten es dem Händler an. Das Ellishas Haare Hellblond leuchteten war nur ein weiterer Bonus für den Händler. Seine künftige, wunderschöne Braut zu der sie zweifelsohne heranwachsen würde, sollte sich in keinster Weise verändern. Dem waren sich Händler und Eltern einig (Siehe Geschichte: Leiden, Liebe und Leben in Ul´dah Akt 1) Mittlerweile ist Ellishas Haut makellos braun gebrannt durch einen Auftrag in der Wüste (siehe Geschichte: Der erste Solo Auftrag) ' Ellishas Körper war schon vor der Abenteuergilde bestens durchtrainiert, jedoch war nicht der Händler aus Ul´dah der Grund sondern vielmehr die Umstände wie sie in Ul´dah ihre Kindheit verbrachte. '(Siehe Geschichte: Leiden, Liebe und Leben in Ul´dah Akt 2) Durch ihre Eltern sollte Ellisha eine recht Wohlhabende junge Frau sein. Doch weit gefehlt, denn durch die siebte Katastrophe und ihre Folgen nutzte Ellisha das Chaos und entfloh ihrem goldenen Käfig und wuchs auf den Straßen Eorzeas auf. (Siehe Geschichte: Akt 2 und 3) Erst Jahre später erfuhr Ellisha das ihre Eltern bei der Katastrophe starben und ihr Onkel alles vererbt bekam. Ihre ältere Schwester Isabelle wurde vom eigenen Onkel als Spielschuld an den berühmten Händler verkauft, dieser wusste jedoch mit einer Allen nichts anzufangen und verkaufte sie als Sklavin weiter. (siehe Geschichte: Wer die Familie nicht ehrt ist des Gil nicht wert) Ellisha verdient recht gut bei der Abenteuergilde und kann sich gleichzeitig noch um ihre Schwester kümmern. (siehe abermals: Wer die Familie nicht ehrt ist des Gil nicht wert) 'Aber auch ihre große Liebe unterstützt sie in der Versorgung ihrer Familie. Darüber hinaus besitzt sie einen Kampf-Chocobo und eine Wohnung in der Villa ihrer Abenteuergilde Ihr einziges Haustier ist ein Courl-Jungtier das sie Wilderer abnahm. Inhalt der Taschen *Immer ein vermögen dabei *Ein Magischer Edelstein ihres Liebsten *Mehr Kleider dabei als man mit haben sollte '(siehe Geschichte: Der erste Solo Auftrag) *Flöte eines Kampf-Chocobo *Courl-Jungtier schläft in der Tasche *Trägt gerne Kleidung und Rüstungen die ihren durchtrainierten Körper betonen *Sie ist fast für alles und jeden offen (siehe Gesinnung) *Ist sehr Impulsive *Sehr neugierig *Versteht viel Spaß und ist sehr Lebenslustig *Sehr Loyal besonders zu Kunden, Freunden, Gilde und Familie (Ausnahme der Onkel) *Beschützt und sorgt sich stehts um ihre große Schwester *Liest gerne Bücher *Generell sehr Vornehm (Außer sie geht Baden, hat großen Hunger oder Durst) *Isst gerne Vegetarisch (Außer sie hat großen Hunger) *Feiert gerne (dann ist sie nicht mehr Vornehm) *Sie liebt das Wasser und besonders das Meer *Liebt es zu Tanzen *Als Kind waren ihre liebsten Farben Schwarz und Dunkelblau/Dunkellila um ihre Eltern zu Ärgern'(siehe Geschichte: Akt 2)' *Durch ihre neue Hautfarbe den sie bei ihrem letzen Auftragt bekam trägt sie nun auch oft gerne das von ihren Eltern geliebte Weiß (siehe Geschichte: Der erste solo Auftrag) *Ihre liebsten Orte sind Dorf des Nebels, Sonnenküste und erstaunlicherweise die Verstecke Oase *Sehr Athletisch und Beweglich *Ehemalige Berufliche Tänzerin *Gute Schwimmerin und Läuferin *Gute Diebin.....mehr oder weniger....hängt davon ab wen man fragt. *Sehr Intelligent und Gebildet *Kennt sich mit der Etikette bei Reichen und Adligen aus. * *Wird zum Freien Paladin ausgebildet (Amateur-Fortgeschritten) *Wird in Weißmagie ausgebildet (Amateur-Fortgeschritten) *Bekommt das Schurken Handwerk beigebracht (Amateur) *Näherin (Amateur) * *Will noch das Bogenschießen erlernen (Amateur wäre noch höfflich ausgedrückt, Gildenmitglieder Singen Lieder davon und rennen um ihr Leben wenn sie zum Bogen greift)(sieh Geschichte: '''Leiden, Liebe und Leben in Ul´dah Akt 3)' *Sollte in Schwarzmagie augebildet werden (Nach einem Unfall mit Davis Capwell in der Thaumaturggilde wurde sie vom Gildenmeister persönlich angefleht zu gehen).'(sieh Geschichte: Leiden, Liebe und Leben in Ul´dah Akt 2)' *Interessiert sich fürs Kochen (Auch hier Singen die Gildenmitglieder Lieder über sie und keiner der je von ihrem Essen probiert, kostete je ein zweites Mal). * * Man sagt sie sei die Schönste Frau Ul´dahs (Sie hasst die Bezeichnung, sie findet alle Frauen schön) * * Wird von Reichen und Adligen angeblich: Wasserrose von Ul´dah genannt (Weil sie als Kind gerne in Ul´dahs Brunnen spielte und sie mit ihrer Schneeweißen Haut und ihren Augen einen schönen Kontrast abgab).'(sieh Geschichte:' '''Leiden, Liebe und Leben in Ul´dah Akt 2)' * * Ihr wird nachgesagt das sie mit Ihrem gekochten Essen selbst Primae erledigen kann * * Man sagt sie soll Reicher sein als der gesamte Scorpiokreis (Wäre auch so gewesen, wenn der Onkel nicht alles Versoffen und Verspielt hätte) (siehe Geschichte: Wer die Familie nicht ehrt ist des Gil nicht wert) * * Es gibt unter Abenteurern ein Gerücht das sie mit nur einem Pfeil eine ganze Galaerische Kompanie vernichtet haben soll (Abenteurer die dabei waren, wissen es war der Fels und nicht der Pfeil).(sieh Geschichte: Leiden, Liebe und Leben in Ul´dah Akt 3) * * Man sagt der Gildenmeister der Thaumaturen musste ihretwegen aus seiner eigenen Gildenhalle fliehen, weil ihn sonst die Säulen erschlagen hätten..(sieh Geschichte: Leiden, Liebe und Leben in Ul´dah Akt 2) * Starb auf grausame art auf einer Insel Leiden, Liebe und Leben in Ul´dah Akt 1: Leiden Ellisha wurde als zweites Kind im reichen Hause der Familie Allen geboren, von denen man sagte sie waren reicher als der gesamte Scorpiokreis. Je nachdem wen man fragt war Ellisha von Geburt an gesegnet oder verflucht. Schon vor ihrem ersten Lebensjahr machten Gerüchte die Runde unter den Reichen und Adligen dem einen Kind mit Schneeweißer Haut und Augen in den schönsten Farben der Edelsteine bei den Allens zur Welt kam. Schnell wurde Ellisha dem reichsten und berühmtesten alle Händler versprochen. Doch nur unter der Bedingung das ihre Haut stets Schneeweiß blieb und ihre Augen sich niemals trübten, bis sie im heiratsfähigen Alter war. Die Jahre vergingen ohne das Ellisha je einen Fuß vor ihr prächtiges Anwesen setzen durfte, das einzige andere Kind das sie kannte war ihre zwei Jahre ältere Schwester Isabelle. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit die Ellisha zuteil wurde machte Isabelle rasend vor Eifersucht. So entschloss sie sich ihrerseits Ellisha neidisch werden zu lassen. Für den Morgen und Mittag waren im Unterricht und Erziehung, Privatlehrer und Dienerschaft verantwortlich während der Nachtruhe ihre ältere Schwester. Ellisha hasste ihr Leben und Isabelle tat alles um sie noch unzufriedener zu machen. Sie erzählte des Nachts immer Geschichten ihrer kleinen Schwester, die von Brunnen und Marktgassen schwärmte und von andersartigen Kindern erzählte. Eines Tages, da muss Ellisha um die 10 gewesen sein kam ihr Zukünftiger Bräutigam zu ihr um zu sehen ob sie noch wie versprochen aussah. Der Bräutigam war nicht größer als sie und mit Spitzenohren, sie kannte die Lalafels aus Geschichten von ihrer Schwester doch nie hoffte sie zu wagen einen zu erblicken. Als ihr klar wurde das er der Grund für ihre Lage war und sie ihm versprochen war, weinte sie bitterlich und fortan stets traurig. Noch so viele Geschenke des Bräutigam oder der Eltern vermochten sie nicht zu beruhigen. Nach drei Tagen hatte der Bräutigam genug. Er konnte seine Zeit nicht mit einem Weinenden Balg verbringen, er war nicht ohne Grund ein reicher und berühmter Händler. Auch die Eltern hatten genug und widmeten sich wieder dem Tagesgeschäft zu. Doch Ellishas Schwester schaffte das woran alle adern scheiterten. Sie versprach ihr, sie dorthin zubringen wo alle ihre Geschichten spielten zu den Gassen und Brunnen und den Fremdartigen Kindern. Aber nicht ohne den Hintergedanken ihre verhasste junge Schwester endlich loszuwerden. Akt 2: Liebe Oft spielten die beiden Kinder draußen des Nachts, Ellisha war fasziniert von den Farben und Formen der Gegend jenseits ihres Anwesens. Die Diener und Lehrer verrieten nichts im Gegenteil sie freuten sich für Ellisha doch nur nachts durften sie raus damit die Sonne Ellishas Haut nicht zu nahe kam. Selbst ihre Schwester tat nichts um das Geheimnis zu verraten, schließlich hatte sie andere Pläne mit ihr vor. Bisweilen kam es vor das Adelige, Reiche Händler oder Soldaten sie im Brunnen spielen sahen. Doch so schnell wie sie, sie sah so schnell verschwand sie auch. Alle die sie sahen und erkannten, wollten sie nicht benennen und nannten sie zum Schutze nur die Wasserrose von Ul´dah. Irgendwann hörte ein Waisenjunge von diesem Gerücht, er wollte unbedingt diese Wasserrose einmal selbst erblicken. Dabei sah er nicht nur die beiden Schwestern, er fing sie sogar als erstes ein. Fortan waren Ellisha Allen, Isabelle Allen und Davis Capwell unzertrennlich. Der Waisenjunge zeigte ihnen wie sie auch bei Tage verschwinden und sich vor der Sonne schützen konnten, oft spielten sie nun auch mit andern Kindern. Immer in Sicherheit vor den Kaufleuten und Soldaten die in Ul´dah überall zu seien schienen. Die Straßenkinder zeigten den Schwestern wie man sich in den Schatten bewegt, wie man schneller und stärker wird. Wie sie sich Essen und Trinken besorgten all dies und noch vieles mehr. Die Jahre rannten vorbei und so kam es als Ellisha 14 wurde, dass sie sich Unsterblich in ihren Kindheitsfreund verliebte. Dies machte Isabelle natürlich erst recht wütend. Davis war jedoch schon 16 und interessierte sich eigentlich mehr eher für Isabelle weil sie selben alter war wie er. Doch Ellisha wollte um jeden Preis einmal etwas für sich ganz allein haben. Weil Davis in der Kunst der Magie bei der Thaumaturgengilde unterwiesen wurde und ihre ältere Schwester kein Interesse an Magie hatte, bat sie Davis um einen Zauber den er ihr beibringen sollte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Gildenhalle. Davis wirkte grade den Zauber als der Gildenmeister erschien, vor Schreck hielt sich Ellisha an Davis zaubernden Arm fest, er verlor die Kontrolle und der Zauber flog in einen andern mächtigen Zauber. Die darauf folgende Explosion erschütterte die Gildenhalle so sehr das einige Säulen vor dem Gildenmeister zerschlugen. Der Meister konnte sich nur mit Mühe und Not aus der Gildenhalle bringen. Natürlich blieb dies nicht unbemerkt in Ul´dah und ausgerechnet der Bräutigam von Ellisha war zugegen doch nicht ohne Grund den Ellishas eigene Schwester verriet sie an ihre Eltern und an ihren Zukünftigen, da sie Davis für sich haben wollte. Als der Händler dabei sah wie es um Ellishas Herz bestellt war, sorgte er dafür das Davis aus der Stadt gejagt werden sollte. Ellishas Eltern schlossen sie in ihr Zimmer ein und sie durfte nur noch zum Essen oder fürs Bad heraus kommen. Wochen verstrichen und Ellishas trauer und Einsamkeit kannte keine Grenzen mehr. Als Isabelle verstand was sie tat, beichtete sie alles ihrer Schwester. Von ihrer Eifersucht, ihren Hass zu Ellisha und ihre Liebe zu Davis. Voller Zorn schlug Ellisha auf ihre Schwester ein und beide prügelten sich wie die Eufels in ihrer Wut zueinander. Akt 3: Leben Während die beiden Mädchen sich prügelten spürten einige der Diener die versuchten die Schwestern zu trennen die Erde beben. Aus beben wurde Tumult, aus Tumult wurde ein schreckliches Brüllen und aus dem Brüllen wurde tosender Donner. Voller furcht hörten die Mädchen auf sich zu prügeln doch es war bereits zu spät, für alle! Aus dem tosenden Donner gingen Explosionen und Flammen hervor. Es schien als ob die Welt unterginge und dem war auch so. Bahamut fegte mit unendlichem Zorn über Eorzea hinweg, auch über das liebgewonnene Ul´dah. Die Siebte Katastrophe war im vollen gange und ganz Ul´dah brannte lichterloh. Ellishas Schwester wies ihr den Weg nach draußen und machte ihr deutlich das dieser schrecken vielleicht die einzige Chance ist jemals wieder frei zu sein. Voller Furcht und Selbstzweifel rannte sie nicht nur um ihr Leben sondern auch um ihre Freiheit. Zwei Jahre waren verstrichen, die Staaten noch immer beim Wiederaufbau. Ellisha verdiente sich ihren Gil als Tänzerin im Finsterwald. Noch immer waren versprengte Galear Truppen unterwegs so auch im Nordwald wo Ellisha tanzte. Mit ihren kleinen Trupp war sie vom Herbstkürbis-See unterwegs ins ferne Zentrale Hochland v''on Coerthas. Als sie plötzlich und unerwartet den Galear über den weg liefen. Die Galear wussten würde auch nur einer davon kommen wäre es um ihre Kompanie geschehen. Sie fingen an die kleine Tanzgruppe zu ermorden. Grade als Ellisha dachte es wäre vorbei hörte sie Klirrende Schwerter und ''Kampfeslärm. Ein Junger Abenteurer stellte sich mit seinen Freunden zwischen ihr und den Galear und von der andern Seite kämpften ebenfalls ''etliche Abenteurer gegen die Galear. Die Galear waren in der Zange mitten von Abenteurern umzingelt. Der Junge der sich vor ihr stellte und sie versuchte zu beschützen zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er bemerkte nicht mal wie sich zwei Galear ihm von der Seite näherten. Ellisha wollte dem Jungen der sie versuchte zu schützen unbedingt beistehen. Also nahm sie den Bogen eines Toten an sich und zielte auf die beiden sich näherten Feinde. Doch anstelle einen zu treffen, flog der Pfeil weit über sie hinweg und traf einen kleinen Stein. Aber dieser unscheinbare Stein hielt einen massiven Felsen auf und da der kleine Stein vom Pfeil getroffen wurde löste sich der Fels und fiel auf die Mitte der Zange dort wo die Galear zusammen getrieben waren. Der Fels zermalmte die Gegner so gleich. Alle erschreckten, weniger Ellisha als mehr der Junge, die beiden überlebenden Galear und der Rest der Abenteurer. Der Junge drehte sich um und nahm seinen Helm ab. Da erkannte Elisha, Davis wieder der von Anfang an wusste wen er beschützte. '''Wer die Familie nicht ehrt ist des Gil nicht wert' Ellisha rannte sogleich zu Davis und wollte ihm eine ordentliche Ohrfeige verpassen, doch erst da erkannte sie das die zwei Galear auf die sie eigentlich zielte noch immer am Leben waren und sie auf Davis zustürmten mit gezogen Klingen! Noch bevor sie ihn warnen konnte gingen beide Galear in Flammen auf. Ein Magier erschien auf seiner Seite und gab ihm statt ihr, die Ohrfeige. Doch nicht aus Freude, Wut oder Trauer sondern als Ermahnung weil Davis wieder einmal seine Deckung vernachlässigte. Der Magier unterhielt sich mit ihm und deutete dann auf Ellisha. Er nickte und ging sofort zu Ellisha. Er erzählte ihr das in der Nacht der siebten Katastrophe nahezu alle ihre gemeinsamen Freunde, ihre Verwandten und Diener starben. Nur ihre Schwester und Onkel überlebten diese Nacht in Ul´dah und das, dass gesamte Erbe ihrem Onkel zuteil wurde. Darüber hinaus erzählte er Ellisha das ihr Onkel, ihre Schwester an den Händler verkaufen musste weil der Onkel das gesamte Vermögen verloren und versoffen hatte. Und er einer Abenteurergilde beigetreten sei um besagte Schwester freikaufen zu können. Weil aber der Händler sie weiter verkaufte, müsste Davis erstmals eine Wiederbeschaffung Gebühr bezahlen bevor der Händler sie eigentlich wiedererhalten konnte. Ellisha wurde Kreidebleich selbst bei ihrer Schneeweißen Haut konnte man dies gut erkennen. Sie hatte sich ihre Träume erfüllt während andere in der von ihr erschaffenen Höllen schmoren mussten. Tränen kamen in ihre Eldelsteinfarbenden Augen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, warum Davis diese Bürde für sie aufnahm. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf und plötzlich war alles klar, alles einfach, keine Tränen mehr. Nur ein Kuss zwischen Ellisha und ihrem Liebsten erklärte alles. Er bat sie auch der Gilde beizutreten um gemeinsam den Preis für Ellishas große Schwester Isabelle zahlen zu können. Natürlich willigte Ellisha sofort ein und zusammen konnten sie, sie zwei Jahre später freikaufen. Doch in den zwei Jahren ereilte Isabelle ein Schicksal als Sklavin das grausamer kaum sein konnte. Der erste solo Auftrag Ellisha befindet sich seit ihrem 16.Lebensjahr in der in der Abenteurergilde. Im anfänglichen Gildenhaus machte sie sich erst mal ein Jahr lang als Dienstmädchen nützlich und erledigte alle Aufgaben mit Bravour. Bis zum jenen schicksalshaften Tag als sie zum Jahreswechsel als Köchin eingesetzt wurde. Die meisten Gildenmitglieder erlitten eine Lebensmittel Vergiftung und das Gildenhaus brannte vollständig nieder. Nachdem Bau des neuen Gildenhaus war sie zur Strafe das Mädchen für alles außer zur Küche, dort hatte sie keinen Zutritt mehr. Nach einem weiteren Jahr nahmen die Gilde sie als richtige Abenteuerin auf und sie bekam mehrere Kampfausbildungen beigebracht in denen sie recht erfolgreich war. Jedoch gab es ein Problem nach dem adern. Die Reichen, Adeligen und die Gebildeten die um ihre Herkunft wussten nehmen sie nicht ernst weil sie eine Allen war und wenn dies nicht passierte wurde sie schonungslos An gegraben. Deswegen konnte die Gilde Ellisha nie allein schicken sondern kam immer in Begleitung. Innerhalb der Gilde traute man ihr jedoch viel zu und sie schickten ihr als Begleitung nur die unerfahrensten Abenteurer denen Ellisha das Handwerk beibringen sollte. Nach einer Weile akzeptierten selbst die Reichen und die Adeligen, Ellishas können und ihre Erfahrung, zwar schmachteten immer noch einige Auftraggeber Ellisha hinterher aber mittlerweile wusste sie sich angemessen zu verteidigen. Ein Jahr später Jetzt mit 19 stand ihre erste Solo Mission an. Ein Archäologe wollte tief in der Sagolii Wüste nach Allagischen Artefakten graben, die Mission bestand nur aus dem Schutz der Schätze und dem des Archäologen. Jedoch griff ein Unbekanntes Monster das Lager an und fraß fast alles was dort lebte und stand. Nur wenige sowie Ellisha und der Archäologe überlebten dies. Als Ellisha den Rückzug befahl, ermahnte der Archäologe zur Einhaltung des Vertrags, dass der Schatz unbedingt mitgenommen werden muss da sonst gewaltige Zahlungen auf die Gilde zu kämen. So machten sie sich auf den Fußmarsch in die in 2. Wochen entfernte Vergessene Oase. Die letzten Überlebenden mit den Schatz schritten sie durch die Sagolii Wüste mit all ihrer habe und etwas Wasser. Einer nach dem andern fiel der Wüste über die Woche zum Opfer. Bis Ellisha und der Archäologe allein am Leben waren. Am Ende ihrer Kraft wollte Ellisha den Schatz bei dem letzten Toten liegen lassen. Abermals ermahnte sie der Archäologe das der Vertag erfüllt werden musste und so zog Ellisha in ihrer Rüstung allein den schweren Schatz hinter sich her während der Archäologe neben ihr verzweifelt her trottete. Die Tage vergingen ohne Hoffnung auf Erfolg oder überleben. Am Abend des vierten Tages der zweiten Woche brachen beide vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Ellisha hörte den Wissenschaftler etwas murmeln doch es war ihr egal! Sie erwartete den Tod und würde ihn gar begrüßen und fiel in Ohnmacht. Plötzlich erwachte sie in der tiefe der Nacht, stunden mussten vergangen sein. Doch war das nicht der Grund für ihr erwachen. Nein sie spürte etwas anders und zwar Regen mitten in der Wüste des Nachts kam ein Sturzregen vom Himmel! Sie lachte wie damals als kleines Kind, als ob sie zum ersten mal wieder ihre Villa verließ. Ellisha versuchte den Archäologen zu wecken doch vergebens auch für ihn kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Schnell machte sie alles auf das Wasser speichern konnte und warf den unnützen kram weg. Vor lauter Freude sprang und tanzte sie und riss sich dabei nicht nur die Rüstung vom Leib, sondern auch alles was sie trug. Splitternackt tanzte, schrie und jubelte sie. Bis sie erneut vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Unter Schmerzen erwachte sie nicht im grellen Licht der Sonne sondern in einem Wüstensturm, verzweifelt sammelte sie das Wasser ein und versteckte sich hinter dem Allagischen Schatz. Es dauerte Stunden bis der Sturm endlich vorüber war. Als sie aber endlich los wollte bemerkte Ellisha, dass sowohl die Leiche des Professors als auch ihre Rüstung vom Wüstensturm verschlugen war. Ellisha blieb nichts anders übrig als den verdammten Allagischen Schatz nackt bis zur Vergessenen Oase zu ziehen. Nach der ersten Nacht frage sie sich ob sie überhaupt diesen verdammten Schatz weiter mitnehmen sollte. Aber sie wollte wenigstens einen Totalverlust ihre Gilde ersparen und sich vor ihnen als nützlich erweisen vor allem ihrem Liebsten, schließlich halfen sie ihr auch ihre Schwerste Isabelle freizukaufen. Zwei Tage später kam sie endlich in der Oase mit dem Schatz an, zwar völlig Nackt und mit einem höllischen Sonnenbrand doch ihr machte es nichts mehr aus, nach diesem Martyrium. Mitten in der Oase beim Ätheryten fiel sie wieder in Ohnmacht und sie wusste diesmal würde alles gut gehen. Einige Tage später erwachte Ellisha, sie hörte die Stimme ihres Gildenmeisters und eine andere Stimme, die sich beide anschrien. Grade als sie Aufstehen wollte drückte sie ihr Liebster Davis wieder zu Bett. Er stand vom Rande ihres Bettes auf Küsste sie auf ihre Stirn und bezeichnete sie als stursten Chocobo Eorzas. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr das der Gil der Gilde völlig egal gewesen wäre auch bei einem Totalverlust und das sie dies wüsste, sie sei nur wieder zu stur gewesen und wollte sich beweisen. Doch das reiche Mädchen musste sich schon als Kind nicht mehr beweisen, es war so hart, schnell und geschickt wie alle andern auch wenn nicht gar geschickter. Er flüsterte weiter, dass er schon damals sich in sie verliebt hatte. Aber sich nicht traute da sie noch jünger als er gewesen sei. Mit diesen Worten schlief Ellisha endlich ein. In dem wissen das sie sich nie mehr beweisen musste und das sie sich seiner Liebe sicher sein konnte. Tod in der Schlacht Ellisha4.png|Ellisha mit 19 Jahren an der Sonnenküste. In Urlbaub mit Bikini Ffxiv 17112015 144821.png|Ellisha zum ersten Mal mit 19 Jahren an der Sonnenküste. Urlbaub vom ersten Solo Auftrag ffxiv_19112015_004421.png|Ellisha mit 19 vor ihrem ersten Solo Auftrag ffxiv_19112015_004230.png|Ellisha mit 16 Jahren beim Wiedersehen als Tänzerin am Herbstkürbis See Ffxiv 19112015 021357.png|Ellisha zum ersten Mal mit 14 Jahren vor den Toren Ul´dahs ffxiv_test.png|Der Waisenjunge Davis (16) und Isabelle (16) bringen Ellisha (14) zum ersten mal vor die Tore Ul´dahs ffxiv_test2.png|Die Allen Schwestern Ellisha (14) und Isabelle (16) mit ihrem Freund dem Waisenjungen Davis (16) in den Gassen von Ul´dah